


Rainbows

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [27]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Acknowledgment that the color Indigo exists, Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Kids and Robbie bonding!





	Rainbows

It was a sunny day in Lazytown. The kids had gotten chalk from Ziggy’s house and were coloring out on the blacktop. Since the moment they sat down to color, Trixie and Pixel had been arguing. Stephanie hadn’t been paying much attention; she, Ziggy, and Stingy had been drawing a beach scene together. After ten minutes of the arguing being harmless but irritating background noise, Stephanie finally looked up   

“What are you two fighting about?”

Trixie and Pixel were crouched over what looked like half a rainbow on the blacktop. Trixie was holding the green chalk close to her chest, away from Pixel’s grasp.

“Pixel doesn’t know what order a rainbow goes in!” Trixie said, gesturing at the chalk drawing.

“Yes I do!” Pixel objected, “You’re the one who’s got it wrong! It’s red, then orange, then green—”

“No it isn’t!” Stingy said, “It’s red, orange,  _yellow_ , blue, green, purple.”

Ziggy hummed, examining his blue chalk, “It’s it  _green_  then blue?”

The arguing went on, now doubled with each kid on their own side. Stephanie frowned. She never liked when they fought. It usually took some effort to make them stop. And it had been such a nice day too...

A loud snore caught her attention. She walked around the wall in the park to find Robbie Rotten stretched out on a bench, fast asleep. 

“Robbie!”

With a yelp, Robbie sat up and looked around with wide eyes. He leveled a glare at Stephanie when he saw her, “What do  _you_  want?!”

“Do you know what order a rainbow goes in?” She asked, leaning over the bench.

“A rainbow? Why?”

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. An idea was forming in her head. “Come with me!” Ignoring his protests, Stephanie led Robbie to the other kids.

Everyone stopped when they saw Robbie approaching. Stephanie grinned to reassure them all. 

“Robbie knows the colors in a rainbow!” She announced.

Trixie scoffed, “So?”

“So he can show you guys what a rainbow is supposed to look like!” Stephanie picked up the red stick of chalk and held it out to Robbie.

Robbie ripped his hand from hers and crossed his arms, “Why should I do _that_?”

Stephanie grinned, “Because if they keep fighting, the noise will stop you from getting any more sleep.”

Robbie stared at her for a moment before grabbing the chalk, “You’re too smart.”

She clapped her hands excitedly as he sat on the ground. All the kids sat around him, pushing their chalk towards him. 

“It’s not hard,” he said, rubbing the red chalk on the ground. As soon as he picked up the orange stick there was an uproar. 

It took longer than it should have but finally Robbie finished drawing a rainbow. There had been a brief pause when he’s had to improvise what he called “Indigo, the second most important color in the whole rainbow. I’ll have to make it myself. Don’t know why they stopped including it in these chalk sets” (”What’s the  _most_  important color then?” “Purple”) but when he was done, everyone clapped. The rainbow was very pretty. The colors blended together perfectly and the order just made sense when the kids saw it like that.

“There’s your rainbow,” Robbie declared, “Happy?”

“It’s looks really good, Robbie!” Ziggy said. 

“What else can you draw?!” Stingy asked. Pixel was typing notes on his wrist computer and kept glancing up at the rainbow. Trixie had picked up the red chalk and was trying to make her own rainbow.

Robbie lifted his chin, “What  _can’t_  I draw?” He held up the purple chalk.

By nightfall, when the kids had been called in for dinner and Robbie had made his way back home, the black top was covered in drawings. There was sports candy, lollipops, piggy banks, trees, stick figures, tic-tac-toe games; all done in different colors.

And around one beautifully done rainbow were five smaller ones. 

And one big pink heart surrounding all of them.


End file.
